Blackroost
Blackroost is the seat of House Grimmond in The North. It contains the ancestral home of House Grimmond, Blackroost Keep, along with its numerous places of note. The fortress is located at the foot of the mountains northeast of Winterfell, and thus is in immediate contact with the Northern mountain clans. As it is located in the luscious and fertile Gift, the surrounding environment is green and natural when compared to the icy tundra of the North's general environs. The head of House Grimmond rules from Blackroost Keep, within the fortress' walls. History Background The fortress was built after Einnar Snow, the bastard of Umber, was legitimised as Einnar I Grimmond along with his wife Brigitte I Grimmond. While he lent some manpower to the construction, the primary architect involved in the erection of Blackroost was Einnar Snow's half-brother, Trystan Snow. After the walls, the keep was built into the base of the mountain, guaranteeing its durability – however, the Builders of the Night's Watch have been frequently called to repair damages to the fortress due to rockfalls. It is currently being ruled and held by the head of House Grimmond, Einnar Grimmond. Places of Note Blackroost Keep This is the ancestral home of House Grimmond, where members of the House are commonly born and then raised. There is a deep moat dug around the castle's perimeter, and the only possibly entry is through a portcullis that is usually lowered. The castle itself is enclosed within an inner set of walls, where archers are set up on turrets. In the courtyard immediate to the portcullis, there are catapults situated on opposing sides. Given that Blackroost is located in an area most prone to wildling raids and other such horrors from beyond the wall, these defences are necessary. The castle is identical to other castles of other noble houses, as it has a Great Hall, a Small Hall, a library, a training yard, barracks, a smith, weapons and armour hall, and other such amenities. One thing that is uncommon but present in the Keep is the winch in the garden, which can draw people up onto a naturally-occuring ledge on the mountain. There, Lady Breanna Grimmond maintains a personal garden. Crow's Rest Crow's Rest is a settlement built within the walls of the fortress itself. It is a town for House Grimmond's smallfolk to reside, and is complete with residential districts and also market districts, with their own blacksmith and baker, and even a silversmith operating a jewelry outlet. Unlike the Keep, it is less well-defended, but the walls of Blackroost's fortress are boasted to be impregnable. The population consists mostly of Northmen, but members of the Northern mountain clans are known for frequently visiting the town's market for supplies. Brother's Sepulcher The Brother's Sepulcher are crypts built underneath Blackroost, where deceased members of House Grimmond are entombed. However, the size of the crypts run through tunnel networks throughout the perimeter of Blackroost, given the sizes of Grimmond generations. Accomplished brothers of the Night's Watch are also entombed here, with plenty of Lord Commanders resting here. The Godswood-beyond-the-wall The godswood maintained by House Grimmond is located beyond its fortress' walls, and open for the smallfolk to visit as well. However, the weirwood is enclosed by a natural ring of trees and guarded. This is for the use of nobles, be they Grimmond or visitors. Notable Residents Members of House Grimmond * Lord Einnar IV Grimmond, Lord of Blackroost, Warden of the Wall, Warden of the New Gift, Lord Defender of the Gorge. Current head of House Grimmond. ** Lady {Reyna Grimmond neé Glover}, Lord Einnar's first wife. Died from an infected wound in the aftermath of a wildling raid. *** Ser Fredrick Gimmond, his firstborn and heir. **** Lady Salla Saltbrine, his betrothed *** Ser Robben Grimmond, his secondborn. **** Lady Gunilla Granger, his betrothed. ***** Elenae Snow, his eldest bastard daughter. Currently residing in Emmotton as a merchant's assistant. ***** Eddard Snow, one of his bastard sons. Works at the tavern where his mother operates as a prostitute. ***** Bronnil Snow, his wife's bastard son. A ward at Emmot Keep, and squire to Lady Gunilla's brother Ferren Granger. ***** An unknown number of bastard children. *** Lilianne Grimmond, his firstborn daughter. One of the few surviving members of Robb Stark's vanguard. **** {Smalljon Umber}, her former betrothed. *** Norrey Grimmond & Wullen Grimmond, his thirdborn twins (thirdborn and fourthborn son). Currently serving as Rangers in the Night's Watch. *** Unnamed infant whom died in the cradle. *** Estrid Grimmond, his secondborn daughter. ** Lady Breanna Grimmond neé Ryswell, Lord Einnar's second wife. *** Jon Grimmond & Jeyne Grimmond, his fourthborn twins (fifthborn son and thirdborn daughter). *** Brienna Grimmond, his fourthborn daughter. *** Brigitte Grimmond, his fifthborn daughter. * Ser Riswauld Grimmond, brother to Lord Einnar and former knight. Now a cripple serving Blackroost as castellan. * Lady {Shabrenna Grimmond}, sister to Lord Einnar. A turncoat during Robert's Rebellion, succinctly executed. Household and retainers of House Grimmond * Maester Lorenth, maester of Blackroost. * Cain, the head cook of Blackroost. * Devlin, the horsemaster of Blackroost. * Celaena Flint, the blacksmith of Blackroost. * Ser Halvard Liddle, the master-at-arms of Blackroost. Historical inhabitants * {Einnar Snow}, the founder of House Grimmond. Controversial for refusing a Stark wife in favor of a wildling captive, and then adopting Free Folk customs for his House to follow. Despite that, he was known for being tender and warm with his wife. ** {Brigitte}, later known as Brigitte I Grimmond, his wife and former captive of the Night's Watch. *** Upwards to twenty children, including thirteen sons and seven daughters. **** {Kassana Grimmond}, also known as Kassana the Intrepid. Well-known for having 'stolen' Haldron Grimmond from Winterfell and successfully keeping him as a husband. Rumoured to be a witch, Kassana ruled Blackroost for an extremely long time, upwards a century, and during her rule the lands of the Gift were preternaturally fertile. ***** {Haldron Grimmond}, her husband; formerly a Stark from Winterfell. ****** Cathrena Grimmond, her estranged daughter. Following her mother's death, she fled to Essos on a ship, rumored to have eloped with a travelling bravo. Her current fate is unknown, if she is even alive. It is unknown who sired her, as she was born after Haldron had already died; it is rumoured she is the result of dark magic. * {Bennor Grimmond}, the father of Einnar IV Grimmond and Lord of Blackroost during the time of Robert's Rebellion. Led the forces of House Grimmond in battle under the banners of House Stark, but he was summarily slayed during the Battle of the Trident. He was known for being a steadfast man with a steady mind for strategy and loyalties, but also highly eccentric with his political ideals. He was infamous for having survived at least a dozen assassination attempts, including poison and an arrow through his gut. ** {Aalaen Dustin}, his wife. The sister of the late Willam Dustin. * {Fendall Grimmond}, 800th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Infamous for having spent two weeks in his position, then accidentally killing himself by falling into his sword. Image gallery Images - 2019-09-10T073946.625.jpeg|An outsider's perspective to Crow's Rest Images - 2019-09-10T074032.206.jpeg|Blackroost Category:House Grimmond Category:Locations Category:Locations in the North Category:Settlements Category:Castles Category:Forts